


My Angel

by Zetsubouzansu



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubouzansu/pseuds/Zetsubouzansu
Summary: You and Cutthroat have been happily together for a year now but you start to worry if they're only with you for you or your appearance.
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My first x reader AAaa I really wanted to write something wholesome and self indulgent after the pain that was ep6 so here's some unapolagetically loving my husband Cutthroat!!  
> I hope y'all like it pls kudo and comment if you do hecc

"Hey Cutthroat?"

"Yes, my Darling ___~?"

"...You don't just like me because of red.. right?"

You bravely ask your partner of one year, scared eyes unable to match the bright purple orbs.

The two of you met by chance during a busy day in Kansai. The moment the serial killer caught a glance at your vibrant crimson locks and irises, it was like a moth being drawn to light and he just knew they had to make you theirs.

Your relationship with The Cutthroat was so sickeningly saccharine it made you forget that the person you've grown to adore was the most dangerous Akudama. Latley, however, an anxiety has begun to sprout in your head that the albino is just drawn to anyone with their favourite colour on them and that he'll leave once a they see a better red.

All the overwhelming thoughts of losing your love cause tears to spill over uncontrollably. Even though you were aware of his horrific and sadistic killings, when it was just the two of you The Cutthroat swore they wouldnt let anyone hurt you as they held you tightly. Two pale hands wrapped in bandages cup your cheeks and you feel a gentle kiss pressed upon your lips. 

"Aah don't cry! I'm never going to let you go and i'll never let anything come between us because your life is the most beautiful thing to ever exist ____. **I love you and not just for your red** ~♡"

Your anxities melted away with your lovers reassuring worlds, embracing Cutthroat affectionately while nuzzling into their chest.

"I-I..{Hic} love yuo too Cutthroat! I'm sworry waaa..!" Your sobs make your voice incoherent, causing Cutthroat to laugh gently.

"Hey hey I said don't cry, silly!"The Akudama returned your hug, embracing you possesivley. You two belonged to eachother and if anyone tried to come between, Cutthroat would certainly _**deal**_ with them.

_" Your so cute, my Angel~♡_ "


End file.
